What if you didn't have tomorrow?
by Waterandsky04
Summary: i just saw Mulan2 and i'm changing a few things that i didn't like this is about when Shang falls off the bridge to save Mulan but the twist is Mulan fell too now their friends think they r dead Mulans near death how will Shang save her will he save her?
1. The fall from the Bridge

Disclaimer: i don't own any of these Characters life is cruel

Chapter 1:

Mulan and Shang were riding through the country side they were on their new assignment. Protect the emperor's daughters while getting them to Kigon. They were riding in front of everyone Mulan and Shang had gotten into a fight. Mulan was shocked Mushu just told her how he tried to get her and Shang apart and thinking the marriage wasn't a good idea.

"I Have to tell Shang I love him" Mulan said as she rode through the rock that kept the roads apart  
"Shang" she said

"Wha?" He asked as he looked back at her.

"Ambush" she said as bandits came and grabbed the princesses, Yao, Ling, and Chim po got them free but Princess Mei was being carried off by one of the bandits. Mulan and Shang raced after them on the bridge Shang got Mei lose and Mulan pushed her off the bridge to land into Yao's arms. The bridge was cut by the bandit and Mulan held onto Shang from the rope that was holding them both.

"It won't hold both of us"

"Yes it will it will "Mulan said with tears coming down her cheeks

"Mulan… I'm Sorry" he said as he let go of her hand and let it slip out of her grip.  
"SHANG!" SHE SCREAMED

"Mulan take my hand" Ling said he was skinny enough to have the rope hold him and Mulan to get her to safety.

"Ling, Chim po , Yao take care of the princesses let them do what they like they will miss the date of the marriage anyway so it doesn't matter so choose what ever you all want" she said with more tears as she then looked down.

"Mulan No" Ling said

"Ling don't worry I'm following my heart always follow your heart okay tell that to everyone okay"

"Mulan you can tell them yourself okay I don't" he said with tears in his eyes about his friend that was about to kill herself along with her love.

"What's going on?" Chim po asked as he and Yao leaned over to see what's going on

"Hold on Mulan we'll get you back up here."

"No just go okay you guys I'll be okay alright everyone take care of yourself okay" she said with more tears came down her cheek as she then let her hand go limp and she plunged down the cliff just as Shang did.

"MULAN!" they yelled as she fell looking up at them smiling almost as she fell and looked at them. _You all are very precious to me but Shang I will not let him die alone he may of died for my sake but…_ Mulan thought as she looked at the rope in her hands as she let go it broke on her so it didn't even matter. _The rope broke anyway it wouldn't matter …Shang wait for me I'm coming_ she thought as she closed her eyes not being able to see her friends anymore she was very close to land and soon would be with her love.Mulan hit the water so hard it would of knocked her out but the coldness of the water was enough to keep her awake as she laid motionless in the water her head half in the water and half out _Shang did you leave me already? _She thought as she let her eyes close and fall asleep as the current tore her between rocks, plunged her under the water scraping her back on even more rocks and more.

The next day

Shang pulled himself to shore with what little strength he had left in him as he fought the river trying to survive _at least Mulan survived and _without another thought he passed out then and there right into the mud.

Back with the group

Everyone was morning the death of the two solders who died everyone held each other the princesses cried and the other soldiers were on the brink of tears but wouldn't show it. They cried in the rain Mushu and Crikee were in Mulans sack crying and Mushu's guilt was heavy on him he pushed them to do that.

Back with Shang

Shang opened his eyes to see a bright blue sky. _I'm still alive? Mulan I hope you're safe because I'm coming back for you even if I have to walk on my tired weak legs till the day I die._ Shang thought as he stood on his tired, weak legs they were wobbling but he didn't care he had to get back to Mulan tell her that he loved her. He was about to walk away from the river when he heard a slight cry.

"What?" He said as he looked back to the river he didn't see anything. He then looked to the side of the bank where he lay and there was something different there a piece of clothing was there. _That's not mine that's a girls kimono piece _Shang thought as he picked it up _this isn't a girls it's a man's but it doesn't belong to me it's green and white I'm wearing brown…wait Mulan was wearing this kind of material. Oh God Mulan _

(:)_ hey i hoped you like it i know this is my first Mulan fic and it probably is bad but it gets better please read and review i want to know what you think_


	2. Are you really gone?

_Disclaimer: still don't own Mulan or characters_

_Oh and to tell everyone just a quick note first thank you everyone for reviewing me and i'm sorry about my spelling errors i'm not good with spelling i am truly sorry but try to bare it if i stil make mistakes i am trying. oh and if you see Italics that means someones thinking if you didn't know that. (:) waterandsky04 _

_Last Time:_

_That's not mine that's a girls kimono piece _Shang thought as he picked it up _this isn't a girls it's a man's but it doesn't belong to me it's green and white I'm wearing brown…wait Mulan was wearing this kind of material. Oh God Mulan _

_This Time:_

"MULAN!" he screamed as he held the material tightly in his hand ripping the material lightly

"MULAN!" He screamed again his heart racing his breathing getting shorter with worry his eyes darting back and forth of the bank making sure he didn't miss anything. _oh god what if she didn't survive _he thought as he couldfeel himself doubting that she had lived.Shang was met with nothing not one sound came back to him as he tried to calm down his breathing seeing as he couldn't hear anything else. "Mulan" he whispered fearing that she fell too and didn't survive the journey._ she...she didn't make it i...i couldn't even protect the one i love...i couldn't protect my father and now Mulan _he thought as he felt his heart stop and suddenly stop beating his mind then going blank his eyes staring into space not blinking once and let his legs go weak and made him crash to the mud on his knee's tears almost coming to his eyes when he heard the softest noise ever that could hear ever in his life.

"Shang" he heard it was so light and soft it just sounded like the wind rustling with the bushes and having the wind gang together to play tricks on him making him sink lower than before.

"Sh...Sh…Shang" the female voice called a little but louder but it sounded like it had so much trouble speaking and out of breath and he could hear how hurt it was in it's voice.

"Mulan?" He asked as he rushed to his feet and ran back into the water up to his knees "MULAN!" he yelled determination back in him praying to god thatshehad made it through and was just alive "WHERE ARE YOU?" he asked as he let his eyes dart around the waters area again

"Sh..Shang I'm coming Shang w.wait for me..."a girlsvoice was heardfrom a few big boulders a fewfeet away from him they weren't tall rocks but they looked steep there was blood pouring from oneof the rocks that was much taller than the othersthe others were ragid and sharp looking this one out of the blue was flat at thetop and about 6ft tall. the girl saidas she was still asleep from the ride and shaking.

"MULAN" he yelled again as he looked around desperately with paranoid eyes as they darted from corner to corner searching for his love. "MULAN" he screamed again _she had to survive the trip down she had too _he thought frantically he then saw something red on a big boulder a few inches away from him.

"What?" He said as he raced to it he looked at the front of the boulder it was covered with blood the top leaking more to the bottom. _I'm not bleeding so that must mean oh my god Mulan _he thought as he climbed to the top of it, the boulder was huge and tall, god knows howshe would get up there when he reached the top he saw her, her clothes just barely covering her, her once pants were now very short shorts just passing her but showing all of her thigh her long robe top was not threaded into a belly shirt just covering her chest. On her head was a cut from her left temple to her eye brow. There was a deep gash on her stomach and a few more on her legs along with bruises on her arms and he could see blood coming out from her back

"Oh Mulan" he said as he examind her wounds he could see she was shivering from the loss of blood and the cold water. "My love" he said in a whispered tone trying not to let it choke from the pain he felt but just looking at her wounds, he looked down at herwith tears in his eyes seeing from her like this "Love it's time for you to wake up... come on" Shang saidnot being able to hold it anymore in achoked voice afraid that she might of died while he looked upon her. Mulan's eyes scrunched tight and opened weakly her eyes were barely open as she looked up at the face that she loved so much.

"Shang" she said with a smile as she lifted her hand to his cheek to make sure he was really there_ he's here he waited for me he didn't leave me behind even if i am in so much pain now i'm so happy he didn't leave me behind._

"I'm right here he said as he held onto her hand for death pressing it up to her hand onto his face harder._ she made it thank the spirits i don't know what i'd do without her i'd probably join her she didn't leave me behind mulan you have no idea how much i love you at this vert moment_

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry" Mulan cried

"Shh it's not your fault it was all my fault I jumped to conclusions every second I could I'm the one that's sorry but save your energy right now okay" he said shakingily afraid he may loose her

"Shang you do care about me don't you"

"Mulan I wouldn't of asked you to marry me if I didn't love you"

"That's all I needed to hear" Mulan said as she past out again

_rest my love you will be alright just hold onto the life still inside you don't let go of it _Shang thought as took off his shredded under shirt and wrapped it around Mulan for some dignity and picked her jumped down from the boulder and started to run away from the area concentration on getting Mulan help as fast as he could._i don't care if my legs are weak and tired and my arms are unstable and weak i will make sure i do everything in my power to help her i swear it_

Back with the Princesses and their loves

"What do we do now Yao?" Yao's love asked. Yao just looked up at her and then at Ling and Chien po they held devastated faces and only stared back at them

"Do we complete the mission? Or do we do what Mulan's last wish was?" Ling asked

"We must honor Mulan's last wish" Chien po said

"The emperors will be very angry" Yao said

"Let them be! we must honor Fa Mulan's last wish" the eldest princess said

"So what do we do now?" the youngest princess asked

"Ling write a letter to our father tell him what has become on Far Mulan and Captain Lee Shang also tell him that we did not survive as well" the eldest princess said again

"Are you sure about this you'd be throwing away your lives" Yao asked

"It will show that Fa Mulan and Captain Shang did not die in vein their deaths will be honored greatly and you three will tell Far Mulan's family showing great respect tell our father that it was our last wish to make sure Far Mulan's and Caption Li Shang's death were of the highest honor" the eldest spoke again.

"And we could start new lives as commoners with the ones we love" the youngest princess said

"I guess we could do that can't we fella's" Yao said with a smile as he looked at his buddies around him

"yes we can and will make sure it is done but for now we must show were they died and show it honor" Chien Po said as he walked over to the broken bridge where Mulan had dropped her sword and held it in his hands as he unsealed it from it's sheaf and then plunged it into the ground and started to pray. The rest of the group sat behind him and bowed to the ground as they all prayed for the loss souls.

_thank you Fa Mulan you helped me and my sisters learn that our duty is to our hearts not just to those we serve i thank you and will always honor you and come here and pray for you often this i can promise _the sisters all mentally prayed not knowing that they were all praying the same thing

With Shang and Mulan

Mulan was wrapped in the robe held tightly in Shang's arm's she was loosing blood and becoming paler by the minute her body was becoming more limp and it was getting light as a feather in his arms.

"Mulan" he whispered "stay with me" he said to her the cut on her head was bleeding all over his arm and pants. Shang ran faster as he saw that she was becoming as pale as a ghost. Shang looked up at the sky the sun was starting to set soon it be pitch black and him without a sword to protect them from bandits or anything he had to hurry time was not on his side.

Oh and i forgot to say that the chinese wore Kimonos different types of Kimonos i have one upstairs in my closet they may be called something else that i don't know to my knowledge so i'm sorry till someone tells me what they are really called i'm keeping the word Kimono and who said i couldn't get a little creative if i am wrong? lol please review if you all hated it i will get ride of it but if you thought it was okay and it needs improvment tell me and i'll fix them in the next chapters

(:) watching you

(:)

it's my trademark


	3. The Village

Disclaimer:don't own the Mulan crew but i own Miro and Kaede they are mineYAy i own someone

Last Time:

"Mulan" he whispered "stay with me" he said to her the cut on her head was bleeding all over his arm and pants. Shang ran faster as he saw that she was becoming as pale as a ghost. Shang looked up at the sky the sun was starting to set soon it be pitch black and him without a sword to protect them from bandits or anything he had to hurry time was not on his side.

This Time:

Shang looked up at the sky the sun was starting to set soon it be pitch black and him without a sword to protect them, he had to hurry time was not on his side._time is not on my side damnit why didn't i make sure she got ontop of the cliff i just fell thinking she be able to get back up, but therope that i found with her shows itdidn't even hold her damnit Mulan please hold on you are my entire world you are all i have left please stay with me._As if his prayers were answered Shang started to seea village startedthat started to becomebecome clearer in his eye sight. it was about maybe half a mile away he knew he could make it but would Mulan make it? He didn't give that another thought and started to run faster to the village making just before the sun went fully down and the moon would take its place. After a few minutes that felt like hours to Shang he had reached then entrance of the villagemany villagerswere out on the streets in the village and not many seemed interested in anyone around them "please someone help us she's wounded and needs care" Shang pleaded to the villagers there was about50of them but not one even looked at him until a little old man that was about the size of shang's knee with a big smile on his face and his eyes so squinted it looked like they were closed with his green top and brown bottomscame over to see what was going on.

"Young man why are you yelling in our village" he asked

"My fiancé she is wounded and needs help now please do you know of someone that can help her she will die soon if she doesn't get any help" Shang pleaded

"Fiancé you say?..." the old man said he was about to congradulate them at the engagment not hearing the last part of shangspleauntil Mulan's blood started to stain the earth below her

"Oh my she really does need help I am the villager elder Miro my wife Kaede is this village healer come , come she needs help now" the old man said as he moved with his cane towards his hut. His hut was the last in the village and it was the biggest it wasn't a mansion but it wasn't a little old shack either.

"Come this way my wife is right inside" the old man said as they walked up the stairs to the doorway they entered quickly and walked through three rooms to a small healing room the room was just big enough for Mulan and one other person Shang noticed _how can someone work in a small room like this? i can barly fit Mulan in here no less another person._.

"Set her down there I will go fetch my wife" the old man said as he pointed to a small futon on the ground with some jars and smoke things around it. Shang nodded and walked over and placed Mulan on the futon she was deathly cold now, pale as the moon, and shivering and calling out Shang's name begging for him to help her but he knew he couldn't the only thing he could do was put her out of her misery which he wasn't going to do or get her to a healer which he did he was just hoping that the healer could heal her. Just then the healer walked in she had long white hair and was asshort asMiroand her kimono went down to her ankles and it was purple with blue flower print.

"Get out boy I need to work" Kaede said as she walked over to Mulan and pushed him out of the room. Shang stared at the wooden door as It was slammed loudlyin his face.

"do not worryyoung one your fiancé is in good hands" Miro said as he walked with his cane

"do you have anywhere to say?" Miro asked as he started to walk into the hall with his little cane

"no sir we just arrived here we were with other company but we lost them in the river"

"you were in the river?"

"yes sir"

"and your friends too?"

"no they were lucky enough to not be on the bridge that snapped underneath me and Mulan I thought I fell alone other wise I would of tried to protect her but I didn't know she fell I thought she climbed back up the rope."

"you mean the girl in there is Fa Mulan the woman who saved China?"

"Yes sir I'm sorry I guess I didn't give you out names I am Captian lee Shang"

"Then I would be honored if you and your fiancé will stay here till she heals fully I insist now come I will show you to your room" Miro said

"Thank you sir you are very kind" Shang said

"Please call me Miro if anything I should be calling you Sir" Miro said as he kept walking

"No sir it is you that deserve the respect you are taking me and my fiancé into your home till she is healed"

"it is our honor Caption Shang" Miro said as he opened a sliding door and revealed a nice sized room with a futon in the middle and a changing screen to the side

"will this do Caption"

"Shang and it is more than enough"

"alright Shang I have to go out to trade a few supplies with a comrade of mine make yourself at home and if my wife is not out within a few hours you may help yourself to whatever food we have if not I can give you some money to go out to eat"

"sir you are too kind to me I will be fine I do not require any money and I'm not hungry I will just stay here and wait to see how Mulan is doing"

"alright then I'm off" he said as he moved slowly with his cane _the old man may be the size of my knee but his heart is ten times the size of my body_Shang said as he watched the small old man walk away and he closed the door and was about to walk back to the healing room when just when he came in front of the old woman Kaede opened the door holding a new mans robe for him "here cover up you will catch a cold ifyou don'tbesides it's not proper for you to walk around like that" she said as she handed him the robe and then slammed the door in his face again. Shang smiled at this but then thought of Mulan _she must be in so much pain right now _he thought as he took the clothing and went back to the room the old man had given him and went behind the screen and changed into the dark brown clothing it had a dark brown top with dark brown pants and there was a holder for a sword on his waist _this is old but why would there be a holder for a sword on this it seems like a simple clothing I don't even think my sword from the army will fit in this it's rounded just perfectly as if the sword had to fit just right. That's odd. _He ended his thoughts there and went to go sit in front of the door again to wait passionately to hear of Mulan's condition. Hours past quickly but Shang did not move from the spot he sat innsoon enough he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. Shang looked behind him to see Miro with a smile on his face _this old man must be senile or something to be so happy and smiling all the time _Shang thought

"there is a templein theback of our property why don't you go back there and pray for her sitting here isn't helping her get well and i will tell you of her condition if i hear it while you are out" Miro said

"thank you Miro you are too kind" Shang said as he got up and walked outside of the large hut and walked around to the back of it to reveal a nice looking temple one that had, had alot of time and patience to make since it had littl sculptures at the top and candles and prayer esseints ((sp)) all around the step that were prefectly made with little flowers all around the temple as far as Shang could see

please review i kno i have bad spelling but i didn't get many reveiws for my last chapter somone tell me how this chapter was if it was bad i'll take it off of fanfiction


	4. Why i Smile

Disclaimer: i only own Miro and Kaede

Last time:

"sir you are too kind to me I will be fine I do not require any money and I'm not hungry I will just stay here and wait to see how Mulan is doing"

"alright then I'm off" he said as he moved slowly with his cane _the old man may be the size of my knee but his heart is ten times the size of me _Shangthought as he watched the small old man walk away and he closed the door and was about to walk back to the healing room when just when he came in front of the old woman Kaede opened the door holding a new mans robe for him "here cover up you will catch a cold if not besides it's not proper for you to walk around like that" she said as she handed him the robe and then slammed the door in his face again. Shang smiled at this but then thought of Mulan _she must be in so much pain right now _he thought as he took the clothing and went back to the room the old man had given him and went behind the screen and changed into the dark brown clothing it had a dark brown top with dark brown pants and there was a holder for a sword on his waist _this is old but why would there be a holder for a sword on this it seems like a simple clothing I don't even think my sword from the army will fit in this it's rounded just perfectly as if the sword had to fit just right. That's odd. _He ended his thoughts there and went to go sit in front of the door again to wait passionately to hear of Mulan's condition. Hours past quickly but Shang did not move soon enough he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. Shang looked behind him to see Miro with a smile on his face _this old man must be senile or something to be so happy and smiling all the time _Shang thought

"there is a temple at the back of the house why don't you go back there and pray for her sitting here isn't helping her" Miro said

This TIme:

"I guess your right" Shang said as he stood up and walked to the front outside and walked to the back not knowing where the back door was and just when he reached the back he saw a large temple probably one of the finest he ever saw in his life he walked over hesitantly and moved the door to the side and walked in it was clean and perfect It had waxed floors and insencts everywhere stones all around a place where a little pillow was to sit on each stone read something different with a different symbol on it the middle on said LOVE the one next to that one on the right said PEACE the next one says HEALTH and the last one said PROTECTION

_this is an odd temple no ancestors or anything in here it's as if he's praying out of thin air and it will come hey what's that? _Shang thought as he looked about the Temple then he saw all the way in front of the temple hanging high on the wall with flowers around and many inscents was another stonr marked with the word THE DEAD _maybe they had someone close to them die for them to do that. What the hell am I doing here I am in a temple ment to pray while Mulan fights for her life god do I get side tracked easily _Shang thought as he walked back over to the cushion with four praying stones around it and sat down calmly and put his head to the floor facing HEALTH and started to pray and plead for Mulan's recovery.

Hours later

Shang had not stopped praying and pleading with the stones and his ancestors to help Mulan live when he felt a tap on his back startling him. He jumped a bit and turned to see Miro with his little cane no smile on his face though this time.

"Miro?" he asked looking at him wondering why he had pulled him out of his prayers_ he doesn't have a smile on his face did something happen to Mulan?_

"Shang come inside for something to eat you will make yourself weak if you do not eat."

"I'm not hungry But is Mulan alright?"

"Starving yourself won't help her Shang"

"What happened to Mulan?"

"Nothing Shang my wife has not come out of the healing room yet your fiance must be very injuried to be in there for many hours...but you must eat Shang when she gets well you will be weak."

"I know but I'm not hungry and I'm not even tired it's almost three in the morning and all I want to do is pray. I can't feel anything, do you know what it's like to feel such worry for just one person I mean I'm a general I'm responcible for over thousands of men and i….i don't worry as much as I am now I feel like I want to kill myself with so much worry I have in me. it's killing me Miro!" Shang said as he closed his eyes tears almost forming in his eyes.

"Aye I have felt such worry for just one person… my wife you see I came from Japan many years back before you were born years. You see one of the reasons me and Kaede left Japan was because I was a very good swordsmen I was once known as the legendary Batousi if you haven't heard of him then maybe you'll know the story of the man that killed the most Samurai of the different side of the Fushigi war? That was me and I made enemies lots of them I was the strongest out of ever Samuri in Japan so you beat me you gain the title frankly I didn't like the title I didn't really care about it really I was just trying to do my job as a Samurai and win for what I believed in. But one day after the war the title was still mine and I came home from the market one day and blood covered the walls of my little home up in the mountains. There was so much blood on the walls and floors that it was all I could smell I ran through out the house ((whatever they are called)) calling out Kaedes name but there was no answer but there in the backyard….."

"What was it her?"

"No….. thank the Buddha it wasn't all our animals laid there dead on the ground they were all torn up as if on purpose to make it die slow and painfully and In Japan that's a sign saying that's what I'm going to do to someone you know personally we have many meanings. Well soon I started to fear the worst of Kaede and of our son Inochi our two month old son. But there I saw him onto of our family horse he'd been cut up in so many ways and at such a young age but Kaede was no place to be seen soon enough I found out someone had taken her I killed him just as slow as I saw how my son had died and nearly Kaede. I made him pay for every life he took but I didn't find Kaede till a few months after the incident at my home worry consumed me every day."

"I'm so sorry" Shang said after hearing the tale of Miro's life "but if such bad things you have witnessed and done upon others and those close you have lost how can you smile?"

"I smile because after everything that bad happens something good always does sure there will be tuff times but there will be a time where you can look back at them and laugh. I know it sounds like I never cared about my son but I did but after his death and everything was settled the man was dead Kaede got pregnant again with two babies they have moved away now but those two the boy Ruini looked just like my first son I will never forget about the people that I have killed or my son but living my life shows I am showing my penance to them that I am sorry" Miro said as for once the smile left his face.

"you are a very strong man to be able to live after all of that" Shang said "you have my utter most respect for you." Shang said as he stood and bowed to him

"don't I don't deserve it"

I know it was short but i don't know what to write really i'm sorry i'll update as soon as possible

(:) review


	5. Night time is the worst

Disclamier: i don't own anyone but Kaede and Miro.

Sorry for the wait i was making another story and posting it on Fictionpress if you want to read it me and my friend Alyssa made it. Everyone has loved it that read it so My name there is LonleyViolinPlayer.

Last time:

"you are a very strong man to be able to live after all of that. You have my utter most respect." Shang said as he stood and bowed to him formally.

"don't I don't deserve it" Miro said as waved a hand to make him stop. "come lets go inside I think you have done enough praying and besides you should eat something. Come I brought something home with me and I will not listen to a no now come" Miro said with a smile and got up

I think that was it from last time? right? anyway this time:

Shang followed Miro out of the templeandinto the mashion. They walked back into Miro's mansion and after being in the house for only a minute, Kaede walked down the hall her arms folded in front of her as she walked slow and tall, Shangsworeshe lookedlikean older woman than he had seen before, Shang knew this was going to deside Mulan's future. Kaede stopped infront of Shang and looked him straight in the eye pasuing before saying her news.

"General I have done all I can do to your fiancé! it's all up to herown will to live now. You might want to go into her roomand help her make her decisionsince she hasbeen calling our your name every second! She is waiting for you. She thinks you died General and she's waiting for death to take her to you no she's pleading for death to take her to you. She cares deeply for you General"

"She thinks I …..the river…" Without another word Shang ran down the hall towards the healing room where he had placed Mulan earlier. He skidded right almost hitting the wall when he turned but he just missed it and kept running he pulled the door open too fast making it nearly popped out of it's hinge.

"Mulan!" he said worried as he looked down at her she seemed better looking than before she didn't have all the color restored back to her cheeks but she wasn't deathly pale anymore. Shang walked into the room and closed the door behind him slowly and sat down right next to her he grabbed onto her hand she was still deathly cold. Shang stared down at her she was dressed in a pale white kimono that clung to her body, Shang looked at her face it was so relaxed yet still so pained her bright red lips against her white skin was opened a crack for her main supply of air her eyes weren't scruntched but laid so lazily tired on her eye lids, Her chest rose and fell heavily from lack of rest and no energy to keep her chest moving.

"Mulan" he said softly "I'm here my love I'm right here. Please Don't Leave Me! Please Mulan! you're the only thing that makes me want to get up every morning please don't leave me my love! i know your tired but you have to hang on okay please my LOVE!" Shang said as tears came to him eyesbut held them inn ashe held her hand to his lips as he kissed her palm lightly over and over again ; trying to give her more warmth.

**Hours Later**

Shang had fallen asleep next to Mulan still holding her hand near his mouth as he laid on the floor he had collapsed in his sleep his head just missing her stomach. The Sun had already set hours ago and the house was quiet as a mouse. Suddenly without warning Shang awoke his eyes jumped open as if he knew something was up. Shang sat up and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep dust out with one hand his other still holding onto Mulan. As Shang yawned getting life back into his tired body he noticed that Mulan's chest was rising and falling like it was before. She laid there still as a bored no movement and a relaxed expression on her face.

"M…Mulan?" he said hoping he made a mistake

"……" there was no response from her stillform

"Mulan" he said quietly as he reached his hand over to her slowly his free hand touched her chest lightly ;where her heart would beat ;he felt nothing. Shangs face was unreadable it was filled with pain and sorrow and also anger that he couldn't protect her. He pushed harder on her heart out of frustration without even realizing and in a second he felt her heart beat slowly and weakly but it was there.

"Thank Buddha" Shang said relieved but then remembered that she wasn't breathing and she would die if didn't get into her. _I have to get her help! I have to leave her though. _

"Mulan I'll be right back okay? Hold on! Hold on for me please Mulan I will be right back with help!" Shang said as he kissed her but instead of sealing a promise he pushed air into her lungs so that she could breathe and stay in this world longer. Her chest heaved up with all the air he had inn himinto her by the time she let out all the air he had pushed into her he was already down the hall looking for Kaede.

Mulan's Mind

Mulan sat in the darkness of her mind she was stillwet,cold and in her shredded clothing from the river. Mulan sat in a fetal position on the rock she had landed on when Shang found her.

"Shang……. Did you leave me behind?...I'm trying to join you but something here keeps puling me back to this world I want to be with you…..why'd you leave me behind? Why'd you leave me all alone?" Mulan said in her voice as silent tears fell from her eyes as she sat in the darkness of her mind.

**In the real World**

Kaede was attending to Mulan once again it was now four o'clock in the morning. Shang was once again in the Temple praying for Mulan assoft silent tears came down his cheeks as he tried to stay strong and not let his fears take over him ;Miro beside him praying for Mulan too. That night was the longest night for everyone in the house hold. By morning Mulan was once again stable and this time Kaede guaranteed that she wouldn't stop breathing in the middle of the night like she done last night.

"Thank you Kaede we have caused you both such stress if you want us to leave we will'

"None sense we like taking care of people stay as long as you like" Kaede and Miro said at once with smiles on their faces

"Thank you for your kindness and once Mulan is better and we can go back to our travels we will make sure the emporer knows of you " Shang said as he got up from his bowing stance.

"Thank you but we don't do it for the honor or respect. We like taking care of young people." Miro said with a smile

" None the less now if you will excuse me I want to stay by Mulans side as much as possible" Shang said as he turned and walked into the healing room where Mulan was once again sleeping.

_She'll sleep forever…..she'll leave me here all alone…..no she didn't leave yet….my love if you must dream then dream good dreams without me_ He thought as he kissed her forehead.

So what did you think? i was trying to make a chapter very quickly i wrote this in 20 minutes because i flet bad i hadn' updated. But tell me if you don't like it i will re do it into something more detailed and better or something name it and i'll do it to the story. lolzz

Review

Go see War of the Worlds! it was aswome

(:) im watching


	6. Awaken sweet Maiden

Disclaimer: i don't own anything life is very cruel!

hey everyone i know it has been a long time since i updated and i probably lost all my reviews i just hope you come back with this new chapter. i don't offer any excuses for why i didn't update, so i offer another chapter as my penance.

This time:

Three weeks had passed since that night and Shang had done the same thing every day waiting for Mulan to wake up. Shang would eat breakfast go to the temple and pray for Mulan to recover until Kaede had finished applying healing herbs to Mulans injuries and rewrap them, then he would eat lunch and also help Mulan eat some food and water but never ate much of it and since lunch he would stay by her side holding her hand and begging her not to leave him and each time it was the same she would just lay limp on the floor dreaming an endless dream. Eventually two months passed by easily and Mulan's wounds had healed but she still hadn't woken up. Kaede had decided that since Mulan was all better that she should be moved to another room since she still needed that one for other patients, So Mulan was moved to the room right next to Shangs where she once again slept in her little dream world. After about three more weeks Shang had given up all hope of Mulan waking up but still spent his days the same eating, praying, and watching over Mualn, she had become very thin and her skin started to lose life as her hair just laid still and dead along with her body. But in three days Mulan's deep sleep ended, for the first time in almost three months Mulan opened her beautiful browneyes and saw Shang sitting over her, just as she knew he would when she was allowed to join her love. Shang had been feeding her lunch some waterd down ricewhen her weak and tired eyes opened to see him.

"M.Mulan?" he asked his voice full of shock just as his eyes were.

"Sh..Shang?" she said softly her voice choppy and her body still made her look fragile.

"Oh Mulan I thought I would never see you open your eyes again" he said as he picked her top half up and hugged her tight, her make-shift robe that Kaede had given to her started to fall off her shoulders from how thin and boney she had gotten. "I thought I'd lost you" he said as tears nearly came to his eyes. Mulan didn't return the embrace she just let him hold her not making intentions to hold him back. Her arm still feeling disconected to her body but felt her own tears coming to her eyes for finally being able to be with her love once again.

"Mulan I love you!" Shang said as he looked into her eyes and saw thetears and if he didn't know her better he would think she was fully with him, fully Mulanbut her saw what he knew wasproof of his love for her, henoticed that she wasn't all there only a part of his love was there. Her eyes didn't hold that much life to him, they seemed to only hold partiale of herself in them.

"Shang why did you leave me?...I tried to join you but something kept pulling me back.. I'm glad we both died together even if I was late…" Mulan said with a lop sided smile fully believeing her own insane thoughts.

"died…?" '_she thinks that we died from the fall she believed it so deeply she thinks it's real.'_Shang thought as panic slowly started to grip at him with it's cold hands."Mulan we didn't die we are living right now" Shang said trying to convinve her, hoping to snap her out of what she drove herself to believe and be fully Mulan.

"NO WE died we had to from that fall and the painful river ride we had to die from it" Mulan said as she was having a mental break down her voice once loud as a scream now soft as a whisper her body shaking with worry. Making Shang's heart break for his love.

"shhh Mulan shh" he said as he held onto Mulan's shaking form tighter making sure she didn't hurt herlsef while thrashing about "your right Mulan we did die this is heaven I'm sorry you had to wait so long leaving the living world" Shang said trying to soothe her and soon enough Mulan stopped thrashing.

"where are we in heaven Shang?" Mulan asked

"we are in a small town we were taken in by an old nice couple we've been here for about almost three months."

"we must be troubling them"

"no they said they enjoy us here" Shang said in a soothing voice as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Now rest a bit my love, i'm going to feed you okay? you need to build up your strenght so take it easy okay?" Shang said as he placed her back on the small futon andpicked up the chopsticks and scooped up some rice for her and placed it in her mouth.

(:) well thats it i hope you like it, i'm going to have more up soon i promise.

(:) im watching review


End file.
